Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler and, more particularly, to a fixing bracket of a sprinkler that can stably fix a reducer of a sprinkler and can be easily attached/detached.
Description of the Related Art
As buildings become larger, sprinklers that can extinguish a fire have to be necessarily installed in these structures. Sprinklers are generally installed on the ceiling and scatter water at high pressure. In order to install sprinklers, a main pipe for supplying water is installed in a ceiling and sprinklers are connected to the main pipe through connection pipes for connecting a plurality of diverging pipes. Flexible tubes that are made of metal are generally used to connect diverging pipes and sprinklers and supply water.
Flexible tubes are spirally corrugated to be flexibly bent and an O-ring and a coupling ring are firmly fixed to the joints with diverging pipes to prevent damage to pipes due to pressure of water that flows at high pressure. One end of a flexible tube is connected to a diverging pipe and the other end is coupled to a connection pipe called a reducer where a sprinkler is fixed. A plurality of fasteners are used to fix reducers, but bolts are used, so the reducer and other parts are damaged by the force for tightening the bolts and bolts are loosened by such damage, and accordingly, fastening force and safety are deteriorated. Further, it is required to loosen and tighten the fasteners in order to unfasten and fasten reducers for replacement, so it is troublesome.